1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manipulating body tissue during surgical operations and, more specifically, to an apparatus for manipulating a uterus for examination of the uterine cavity during surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery has been widely accepted as the preferred surgical procedure for treatment of a variety of disorders that were formally treated by conventional surgical techniques. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen through a small incision; in endoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through narrow endoscopic tubes inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin.
In conjunction with laparoscopic surgery, pneumoperitoneum gases are generally introduced into the peritoneal cavity to expand the cavity and raise the cavity wall away from the vital organs therein. Thereafter, a trocar, which is a sharp pointed instrument, is inserted into a cannula assembly and used to puncture the inner lining of the peritoneal cavity. The trocar is withdrawn and a laparoscopic surgical instrument is inserted through the cannula to perform the desired surgery.
Laparoscopic and laparoscopially assisted surgical techniques are currently being performed in operative procedures involving the uterus, such as, for example, examination of the uterus for the purpose of sterilization, or, for investigating tubal patency in cases of infertility or for laparoscopially assisted vaginal hysterectomy procedures. In such techniques, it is often necessary to manipulate or reposition the uterus in order to gain visual and tactile access to different areas of the uterus and the surrounding organs.
Prior art devices for manipulating or repositioning the uterus include uterine grasping forceps which enable the surgeon to firmly grasp the uterine cervix and manipulate it to a desired position. However, due to the narrow configuration of the forceps jaws, such manipulation can result in injury to the uterus including penetration of the uterine wall or tearing surrounding tissue.
Another type of uterine manipulator device includes a catheter having an inflatable or hollow balloon member at a distal end thereof. The catheter is introduced within the cervix and the balloon is inflated to engage the uterine wall to position the uterus for examination purposes. Although the devices incorporating inflatable balloons have proven to be less invasive than the aforementioned conventional forceps devices, these devices have their own particular shortcomings. For example, the prior art balloon devices known heretofore fail to provide a mechanism which enables the surgeon to readily and incrementally control the level of inflation of the balloon.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus which obviates the inherent disadvantages of known manipulators by providing a minimally obtrusive manipulating instrument which features an enhanced level of control over inflation of the balloon or expandable member as well as improving access to the organs or tissue in the body cavity.